Goodbye Joker
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Things in Gotham are getting grim. The Joker keeps killing. Gordon, Dent, and Batman figure out a way to kill the Joker. Problem, it is likely that the Batman will die. this is especially true as given Rachel's choice, Bruce feels little reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

"This is getting to be too much." Dent yelled, as he stood atop MCU station. The Joker had killed three more people in one day and an exodus had started from Gotham. The national press had began to label Gotham a cursed city.

"I know." Commissioner Gordon said.

Batman stood silent. The weight of the burden he carried, the responsibility of the blood on his hands. He did not truly believe that the Joker would stop killing if he 'came forward' but as of now that was the justification for the killing.

"We need to do something." Harvey yelled.

"You act is if we have not tried." Gordon said, in frustration. "If you have an idea give it."

"What I know is we have to act."

Batman turned towards Dent. "You have an idea."

Harvey was unsure whether Batman meant it as a statement or a question but Batman gave no quarter. Harvey had to say it, though Bruce had an inkling as to what Harvey was about to say.

"We set up a trap for the Joker. You turn up at Lower Fifth apparently challenging the Joker to finish it all. Call out all the media. The Joker will not be able to resist he likes collateral damage." Harvey paused, the unsaid phrase ringing in everyone's ears:"-and tempting you to break your one rule and set up a murderous trap."

"That is suicide!" Gordon broke in. "Lower Fifth is nearly impossible to protect."

"Which is why this will work." Batman said. Bruce had no desire to live anymore anyways. He would be happy if Joker was the last villain he fought.

"Batman, we can come up with something else."

Batman purposely made sure to look at Harvey, he did not need Gotham's White Knight plagued by guilt and wanted to show Harvey that he bore him no ill will and that he did not mind thim. Bruce also looked at Harvey, but he wanted to see the eyes of Rachel's choice when he condemned him to a likely death. The baser part of Bruce thought, this was a way for Harvey to clear a path for himself.

Gordon took his hand off of his hip and said, "at the very least we need to plan every aspect of this. Shall we meet back here in two hours so then we can begin planning?"

"Perfect for me." Harvey looked relieved.

Bruce smirked. Harvey and Rachel had a coffee date.

Batman nodded briefly. This way he could go to Wayne Enterprises and see what he could come up with in terms of supporting equipment.

"Mr. Fox. I was wondering if you had anything. My parties are going kind of empty and I wanted…"

"decoy people that are convincing enough?" Mr. Fox answered. "How convincing?"

"Well, these parties get dangerous. Perhaps enough for fake blood."

""That shouldn't be too hard. But, please remind me to turn down an invitation to your parties." Mr. Fox said.

Bruce chuckled.

"Be safe, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you. You too." There was a touch of sadness in Bruce's voice that would have worried Lucius was he not already focused on the task ahead.

Bruce was glad Alfred came in a few minutes later. He wanted the company and the comfort of someone who cared.

"You are up to something." Alfred said, coming in.

"Aren't I always." Bruce said, continuing to clean equipment.

Bruce saw that Alfred had understood much from his demeanor.

Alfred's eyes were sad and that broke Bruce's resolve a bit. Alfred had already suffered so much. Bruce found that he was unable to laugh it off saying that at least Alfred could enjoy the Rolls and Lamborghini. For one, Alfred would slap him and second he couldn't minimize Alfred' pain and love. So, instead Bruce gave Alfred an apologetic and comforting smile, "I should be back soon."

"No patrolling tonight?"

"Not tonight." Bruce said, knowing that tonight could possibly be the last night of his life. He wished that he could ask them to put off the impending action. But then the Joker would get suspicious. It had to appear spontaneous.

Bruce came back to find Harvey beaming. "Good news, I presume." Gordon asked, Dent.

"Sorry." Harvey said, obviously taking Gordon's reaction as criticism of the fact that even though they were discussing the Batman undertaking a suicidal mission that could potentially have a lot of collateral damage and Dent looked happy.

Batman was just going to express Bruce's reservations and discuss ways to ensure his safety, not for his own sake but for the sake of others such as Alfred. Before he could say anything, Harvey continued.

"Rachel agreed to marry me."

Bruce was glad for the mask as shockwaves of surprise, pain, and despair overtook him.

He remained quiet then as Gordon and Dent quibbled over the details. "Batman, your thoughts?"

Bruce made sure the Batman persona subsumed the hurting Bruce.

"I will be there.." Batman said. "I will publicly challenge Joker to a duel under lower 5th. I have decoy people, however so we can limit collateral damage. We cannot tell the press not to come because the Joker will find out and get suspicious."

"Understood." Gordon said. "There is very little actual assistance the police force can provide. I will have helicopters waiting in the background."

"Make sure it does not look too coordinated." Batman said, recalling as well Joker's statement that these people will let you take the fall. It might be a good idea to play up this aspect. "Also, perhaps it would be good to make it look like you would rather that Joker and I died."

Gordon and Dent looked puzzled, but Batman did not elaborate. "I will call the press." Batman said.

He left immediately and did not wait even though Gordon was talking to him.

He went back home and he called the Gotham press. "I challenge the Joker. Let's finish this one on one. Lower Fifth. Tomorrow. 9 PM."

He came back into the house and saw Alfred waiting, his eyes sad. "Just rest tonight, Master Wayne."

"Heard from Rachel?" Bruce asked.

"No. I am sure she will call or come when she hears the news story." Alfred said. "I decided to make a Mexican casserole, pasta casserole, and condensed milk for dessert."

"Thanks." Bruce said, again struck by how much Alfred cared.

"Did I mention I also put in a chocolate cake." Alfred asked.

After dessert, Bruce felt that he should bring up the issue that they were both thinking of. "I will make sure to destroy all documents that remain connecting you, Lucius… and others, to me. I have already updated my will. All the wealth, property, and stock options are going to you. I was wondering if I could ask you to include the other… Rachel… in your will." Bruce paused, reading Alfred's face. "But she already is your beneficiary."

"For the same reason you want her to be the next person in line, no matter how angry you are at her." Alfred said.

He waited for two minutes, and Bruce knew exactly what he wanted.

"She is getting married. She did not show me the courtesy of telling me in person. I had to find out from Harvey as Batman." Bruce turned away from Alfred for the first time.

Alfred put a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I am so sorry." Alfred said, simply. "But, put those thoughts out of your mind. For once, I am telling you to concentrate on yourself. Do not worry about Gotham. Rachel, or even me. Sleep."

Bruce let Alfred guide him to his favorite bed which was made up with Bruce's favorite sheets.

Bruce laughed as Alfred dragged over a rocking chair and parked himself in it, watching Bruce until he fell asleep.

Bruce actually slept well that awoke early so that he could watch the sunrise over the Pallisades. Alfred came out of his room, awaken by the slight noise. "Make me wake up bloody early." Alfred grumbled.

Bruce smiled at him.

"What are you going to do today, sir?"

"I thought I would go to WE for an hour. Preferably before anyone else gets there. Make sure everything is in order there. Then, we have not gone out for lunch together…in years. Then just relax for two hours. Prepare for two. Relax for the rest. Watch the sunset. Set up something so people believe Bruce Wayne is dead. I hope I can do it without blowing up what we have constructed in the Manor."

"Leave that to me." Alfred said.

Bruce did not want to fight with Alfred, though he knew that one of Alfred's motivation was trying to vindicate him, which would add danger to Alfred's life… and Rachel's not to mention Lucius's.

Bruce took Alfred out to an elegant lunch at his father's favorite restaurant in central Gotham. "Welcome back, Mr. Wayne." The owner who had known him since he was eight said, coming forward to take care of Gotham's favorite son.

"How are you, Charlie?" Bruce asked, giving Charlie a beaming smile with a touch of his charisma.

"Business is booming, so I am fine." Charlie stated as he led Bruce and Alfred to a private room in the back where two waiters waited.

Bruce made sure to tip the waiters very well, but not so much that if Bruce died people would say this showed his suicidal tendency. Well, additionally any staff at Charlie's knew not to reveal too much information as Charlie prided himself on protecting the privacy of the famous clientele of this place. this was one reason Bruce and his father loved this place and it had been the site of many business negotiations.

Bruce then retreated to the hot tub. It would loosen his muscles and relax him as well as prepare him for tonight.

It was as he began his light work out and equipment check that Rachel stormed in. "Don't do this." She begged.

"Your fiancé's idea." Bruce said, not turning out to face the woman he loved.

"You heard." Rachel said softly.

Bruce said nothing.

"You are right. I should have told you. I was planning to tell you. I just thought that that might hinder you if you decide to go through with this. I just. I just couldn't hurt you before you fought Joker for the last time. To my original point, don't pull a stunt like this. Especially not simply because you are angry at me."

"Why do you care.." Bruce said, not turning around to face Rachel. "Don't pretend to care and simultaneously do what you have done our entire adult lives, tell me what to do and not treat me as a person. Not recognize-" Bruce punched his punching bag.

Rachel put her arm on Bruce's shoulder. "I do care. You know that." When Bruce still did not react, Rachel quietly added. "You should know that. I love you. I just… "

She waited for two minutes, and then knew that he would not turn around until she left. "Be safe."

Bruce heard the sadness in her voice, but did not turn around until he heard her walking out. He watched her leave with tears streaking down his cheeks.

He avoided going upstairs for a bit as he knew Rachel was there talking to Alfred.

"Dinner." Alfred called two hours later.

Bruce came upstairs, dressed in his father's favorite suit. "Don't worry. I will change out of it before I leave." Bruce sallied.

Alfred paused and shook his head. "Well of course, I don't think the Joker would be scared of Bruce Wayne dressed up in Thomas Wayne's suit."

Alfred and Bruce ate a quiet meal.

Bruce changed into the batsuit upstairs so he could watch the sun setting over Gotham.

He turned around to see Alfred holding a pen and paper. "Write." He commanded. "Tell Rachel how you feel. Don't leave it unsaid."

Alfred left the room as Bruce started, "Rachel, I love you. You have made me a better person. But in the last year, you have not acted like the Rachel I know and love. The strong woman who spurred me to fight and sacrifice for Gotham.

If you truly loved Harvey more than me, I would have stepped aside. I would not have been angry with you. But you just are not strong enough to make the sacrifice that you asked me to make. "

Bruce looked up, and then continued writing ending with… "You have blamed me for everything but have not helped me a bit. And yes, Alfred is making me write this.

Good-bye Rachel.

Bruce folded it up, knowing Alfred would get it to Rachel. He found Alfred waiting for the letter. "This will make you feel better too." Alfred said, taking the note from Bruce.

As Bruce continued preparing, he found that Alfred was right. It helped him concentrate and get ready for what would be one of the biggest fights of his life.

Alfred came and sat with him for the half an hour before he left, turning on one of Bruce's favorite television shows as they sat and watched in silence.

Bruce then wordlessly got up at 8:35. He put on the Batman mask. "I am sorry." Bruce said, as he left.

"For being the son that your parents would be very proud of."Alfred asked, his eyes shining with pride and tears.

"Now if you and Rachel could only make up…" He muttered to himself as Bruce left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he left Alfred, Bruce let the Batman identity completely subsume him. He would need to be completely focused to ensure that he left this fight with the Joker no longer being a threat to Gotham. Batman concentrated on the task ahead and drove to WE to pick up the decoy people. He saw a car drive to WE from the corner of his eyes but he was too focused on the task and mentally preparing himself to evaluate it.

"This is Bruce Wayne. I want some of our people to observe this fight. I have people all ready in cars, just drive them to lower fifth." Bruce said, reading the note from Lucius informing him that the decoys were programmed to walk and would make sufficient small talk to fool someone as long as they did not have to have a long conversation.

Bruce sat the people in the cars and programmed them to walk in lower fifth where they would need to go. "All right, perch and surveil." He muttered to himself.

There was a place in Lower Fifth that he and Rachel had played in as kids that he perched in to surveil. "The benefits of knowing Gotham." He grunted. Though he knew better than to rely on the fact that Joker did not know these nooks to hide in.

He saw, with pleasure, that had he not known which ones were Fox's decoys he would not have been able to tell them apart.

Dent and Gordon got to the scene at 8:50. Batman hoped that they remembered to pretend like they wanted Batman dead early.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Batman flew out at 9 o'clock on the dot. Joker was not there yet. Bruce was grimly nervous because he had not spotted any of the toys that he knew Joker would likely have around and about.

Bruce also felt naked because he knew that Alfred was watching worried and he had not resolved things with his friends. Also, he had made sure that the decoys were his only toys. He did not want to risk the Joker not showing up. Besides, this was the ultimate battle between the two and he wanted to be as much about the two of them as possible

Joker showed up at 9:05. "hee hee, ho ho, oh heee hee."

"I knew you would do this. So self-sacrificing." Joker put a note of mock-sorrow in his voice.

Batman said nothing just narrowed his eyes and stood tall.

Joker aimed an RPG at the ceiling as he walked towards Batman.

Batman ran up the wall to land behind Joker and turned Joker's RPG to face over his shoulder so the RPG blew up a pillar rather than bringing down the ceiling.

"Oh hee." Batman sighed internally, he was going to get tired of that laugh.

Many of the reporters and observers scattered. "Good." Batman said, grimly. This was going to get ugly fast. Also, now his decoys looked now like overeager reporters who just idiotically stayed in this epic battle.

The Joker threw his RPG to the side, which made Bruce immediately suspicious. Bruce examined the RPG. But his attention turned back to the Joker who was reaching for one of his knives. Bruce ran at Joker and tackled him down. Bruce turned his eyes and tried to find the RPG again. But before he could, he heard barking and sighed.

He ran up the wall, securing himself to a few pipes using ropes he had in his belt.

The dogs were barking at him but he waited until all the dogs were in a circle barking up at him. He disconnected the ropes suddenly, falling down to a crouch and letting one of the dogs hit into the other dogs and then whirling in a circle flinging dogs until every dog was hit against the wall. He winced internally as he heard the sounds of dogs hitting the wall. The dogs were innocents that the Joker and the mob had brought into this melee.

He again looked for the RPG. He had a sinking feeling that the dogs were a distraction to allow the Joker to set up the RPG.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the RPG was very close to the waiting crowd. There were still people in the crowd.

He turned around and saw the Joker with his sinister smile holding a gun in one hand, humming and moving his fingers and a detonator in the other.

Bruce looked at the RPG and then looked at the Joker. This was the Joker's game. He wanted to see how far Batman would take his self-sacrifice. There was no way to do both, protect himself or the few civilians. But Batman knew that the Joker also had another game, this would shame Gotham which was willing to let him self-sacrifice… wait, there was something else in this game he was missing. That was too simplistic for the Joker. He liked to layer his gammes.

"No time." Bruce scolded himself and he leapt for the RPG and it exploded just as Bruce got his hands on the back of it. Thankfully, Bruce was simply pushed backwards into the wall behind him.

Bruce saw that his decoys were knocked off of their feet along with a few other reporters and everyone who was left was running as fast as they could out of Lower fifth.

Joker began to laugh which made Batman nervous. He pushed himself up and he ran towards the Joker again, but as he got closer he realized something was wrong. "the explosion must have addled my brains." Bruce groused internally.

But it was too late, Bruce had gotten too close to the Joker. The Joker moved his head to the side and pulled the string. Another explosion rocked Lower fifth and again Bruce found that he remained unscathed though the flames surrounded him.

Batman leapt over the flames and rushed the Joker, ignoring the pain in his side from the debris and the push against the wall.

Batman managed to wrestle the Joker to the ground. He pinned the Joker's hands around his head to ensure that the Joker could not pull any of his tricks. "Oh hee. I don't need _my _hands." The Joker said, ominously.

Joker waited and then continued when Bruce's eyes just narrowed. "Just watch." Joker sing-songed.

Bruce worried as the Joker was obviously counting down to something. Two minutes later, an explosion rocked lower fifth. "Not me." Joker said. "The honest and civilized people." Joker said.

Bruce finally understood Joker's game. He expected that both of them would walk away from here and continue this. He wanted Batman demoralized and unable to protect Gotham.

Batman smiled at the Joker. He stood up and waited for the next explosion.

But before the explosion came, Joker came at Bruce with a knife. Bruce tossed the Joker over his shoulder again, not letting himself visibly wince as the knife cut skin on his shoulder. "Oh we are so repetitive." The Joker sing-songed.

Another explosion rocked lower fifth and this one knocked the pillars down, pinning the Joker and Batman. Batman managed to push the stone pillars that were pinning him down away from him. He then contemplated whether or not he should go and save the Joker. "It would be murder if I did not." Batman decided. "I will bind him and leave him for the GCPD and Arkham."

He got up to save the Joker but another blast knocked him back which was followed by the other. This one was obviously one the Joker had set up in the situation that he was killed as it was accompanied by "Hee hee, ho ho."

That was the last thing Bruce heard as he blacked out. This time he let himself succumb. The Joker was dead. Gotham was safe in Gordon's capable hands. Dent could be the White Knight. Bruce and Batman could rest now. There was no reason to fight anymore. Alfred could retire and Rachel did not want him…

_Meanwhile, _"Harvey, stop this." Gordon begged, feeling completely flatfooted by the DA who had come in, and, with the mayor's assent, had begun ordering the national guard to fire on Lower Fifth after the initial explosions.

Harvey paused and walked to Gordon. "Gordon," he said, his tone clipped and crisped, but still somehow warm, said, "Batman is dead. We saw the first two blasts and did not see his cloak after the second. And you saw that the first blast also probably injured him deeply."

"Alright, but hold off for a few minutes. In case, the Batman is alive, it will give him a chance to leave."

Harvey looked conflicted, and Gordon understood that the reason. If the Joker was still alive he could leave as well. But Gordon valued Batman's life more than he wanted Joker dead.

"Batman is resourceful. I am not even certain that he has not neutralized the Joker and is the one that is alive."

Harvey and Gordon both paused for a second, jolted from their thoughts and considerations when the final bomb went off and the Joker's voice. "Move in. Move in." Gordon yelled to his SWAT teams, his heart cold and elated at the same time.

"what are you doing?" Dent yelled.

"The Joker is dead. I want to get the Batman out." Gordon said.

When Dent did not move. Gordon shrugged off his arm and then told his SWAT to move in. "Carefully." He cautioned putting on a Kevlar vest so that he could go in as well. "watch for booby traps."

He bounced a few balls ahead of the SWAT team to explode any mines or any weapons that could be rigged to blow up on contact. This technique had saved many lives as the Joker did like his traps. But Gordon was more concerned with what had had happened to the Batman.

Gordon looked around and saw the devastation. He paused and cursed Dent. It would take ages to fix up lower fifth.

Gordon found the Batman pinned under some pillars. "Get him out." He barked.

But he knew that though he wanted to help dig out the Batman he had to go look and see what happened to the Joker.

He gave the SWAT team extracting the Batman one last glance, and then moved around digging to find the Joker. He gestured over three officers. Batman would be pleased at his exercising caution and realizing that, "nothing was simple with the Joker."

Gordon found the Joker pinned down and dead with his eerie smile fixed onto his face.

Gordon bent over to check the Joker's pulse. He wanted no chance of any mistakes. He braced himself so that he could quickly leap back and get help. And then he checked Joker's pulse and relaxed when he felt none. Even the Joker could not fake the lack of a pulse.

"Dig him out."

Gordon ran as fast as looked dignified. He supervised the removal of concrete over Batman until he was called away. "Commissioner, the Mayor wants an update."

"Why doesn't he get it from Dent." He grumbled to himself.

"Mayor. The fight is over. The Joker is dead and the Batman is pinned under rubble and debris. Due to his mask we are unclear whether he is alive or not." He paused, and then added, "Lower fifth is in shambles."

"What do I want to do with the Batman? Sir, I know this is not really my place, how can we arrest him after the injuries he has taken. In fact, injuries, with respect, that we have inflicted."

"True… we can deal with this later." Gordon said. "Sir, for the media." Gordon had no illusion that he had any political capital and had no desire to step on any toes. Gordon internally rolled his eyes as the mayor promised to be on scene soon to deal with the media. Gordon thought Mayor Garcia was better than previous mayors and had more of an anti-crime stance. Though he was a true politician and Gordon knew that if Garcia ever figured out his views on him, Gordon would be out on his ear.

After getting off the phone with the Mayor he walked around supervising the clean-up and ended his circuit at the crew that was freeing Batman. He resisted the urge to run and help in pulling off debris from Batman. That was not dignified. He had to more subtle about it so that the rumors did not start about Gordon and Batman being in league.

In ten minutes he started being able to help taking the debris off of the Batman as he was able to make it appear like he was simply supporting his men and women and helping to pull off Batman.

He heard footsteps approaching and did not turn around as he continued to help the teams lift debris off of the Joker. "What is the situation?" Harvey asked, quietly.

"The Joker is definitely dead. We cannot be sure about the Batman." Gordon said, turning around finally.

He was surprised to see Rachel Dawes standing next to Harvey. "Congratulations on the engagement, Ms. Dawes."

"Commissioner." Rachel said, with the ghost of her trademark mischievous smile. "We have known each other too long, Rachel."  
Gordon smiled, but waited. Harvey answered the question that Gordon did not ask. "Rachel has asked to be given charge of the Batman."

Gordon was conflicted. "Keep working." He told his teams and then gestured for Harvey and Rachel to follow.

"I have already talked to the mayor. We cannot arrest the Batman. He is in too fragile of a condition and besides…"

He trailed off as Harvey raised a hand. "Rachel made the same points. Even I can make a sacrifice. The Batman deserves a medal and not to be jailed for sacrificing for us. But, MCU is too closely associated with the Batman as it is. Turn him over to Rachel so you can tell the press you turned him over to the DA's office. Then we will decide based on public opinion on how to spin it. If there is a lot of pro-Batman sentiment, we will spin it as we did not want to penalize the hero. If more neutral or negative sentiment, we put him in protective custody, we made a deal with him, et cetera."

Gordon inclined his head. Again, he felt a bit used by Dent's political ambitions and calculations but he knew that it was in his best interests just to let it go. Besides, this was about the greater good of Gotham.

He was also reassured by the fact that Rachel kept looking over to where the police teams were digging out the Batman. She would take good care of him.

Dent and Rachel also both began to help dig out the Batman. A few minutes later, Rachel put her hand on Harvey's shoulder and said, "Harvey, someone needs to talk to the press."

"Yeah." He said.

"Harvey, Mayor Garcia is not here yet and will not be for a few minutes." Rachel reiterated.

"Oh. That is right." Harvey said, and then he walked out. Harvey looked back at Batman once more, which caused Gordon to guess that the DA was feeling guilty for his role in Batman's injuries.

"How did he get this injured." Rachel asked, softly as they finally got to the last layer.

"Well," Gordon decided to risk telling the ADA the truth, "partly the Joker's doing and party…ours."

Gordon saw that Rachel understood that the our meant Harvey. He was surprised to see a flash of anger as well as guilt cross her face.

She stopped asking questions for a brief moment and then started again. "What do you think should happen to Batman?"

Gordon hesitated but again decided that he had nothing to risk. She was not a political climber and as such was unlikely to rat him out. Besides, even if he were wrong about that, he would speak carefully. "Unmasking him will just cause ourselves a headache. Even if we follow policy and arrest him, we will be incurring cost, since he is so injured and hassle."

And what you want to do?" She asked softly.

This time Gordon looked at her and searched Rachel's face. He found himself staring at a vulnerable young girl. He wanted to hug her, for some reason, but then reminded himself that this normally tough young ADA had battled mob lords, and maneuvered internal Gotham politics to get herself to where she was. She would not take kindly to even well-meaning paternalism.

"Let him go free." He answered, honestly. "Let him blend back into Gotham society and forget that he ever had to endure this."

She smiled.

"You?"

"The same." She said, wistfully. "Of course, like you, official policy will bind me."

He had a feeling that that was not entirely true and when he looked at her she winked slightly.

"Of course." He said, cheered.

Rachel let out a slight gasp along with Gordon when they pulled out the mangled body of Batman.

Gordon had to raise an eyebrow to get the young DA to take charge. "Uh. Put him on an ambulance stretcher. I will be taking Batman to his destination. Commissioner, would you escort me for awhile."

"Of course." Gordon gestured for his men to do as Rachel had asked.

She walked to the back where the paramedics had loaded the Batman. They made to get into the ambulance. "Just set him up so he will be safe and comfortable for the ride. Doctors will meet us."

Rachel waited until all of the paramedics had left and then sat in the driver's seat, Gordon climbing into the passenger seat.

She made polite small talk and then surprised Gordon by pulling into an abandoned carpool lot. "Harvey is waiting for you here. He will take you home. We will be safe now."

Rachel gestured to the waiting unmarked Lincoln Towncar.

"Are you sure?" Goron asked.

Rachel smiled at him. "The Batman and I are going to one of the safest places in Gotham. Do not worry about us. Take care, commissioner."

After leaving, Gordon was unsure whether he believed her. She looked like she was preparing for one of the hardest things she was ever going to do.

Rachel waited until the Commissioner left, though all she wanted to do was get Bruce to the safety of Wayne Enterprises and his penthouse. Also, she knew Alfred was worried silly despite the fact that Rachel had sent him a coded text informing him that Bruce was with her and alive. He would not be fine until he saw both Bruce and Rachel at WE. She had hated to leave him before the fight was over. Her watching the newscoverage of the fight with him had helped him cope as well as gave her someone to watch it with who understood. But she had also needed to safeguard Bruce and his secret. After all, it had taken a bit of convincing to get the mayor to agree to let the Batman leave and even then he had only agreed because Rachel had volunteered to watch him. Not knowing Batman's identity, Harvey would not have volunteered her and she shuddered to think of Bruce being taken care of in Arkham.

A moan from the back brought Rachel to the present.

"Come on, Bruce. Just a bit longer." Rachel said, driving even faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred met Rachel just inside the gate, Mr. Fox right beside him. "He is in pretty bad shape." Rachel said, concerned that no doctor was there. "Perhaps you should call Dr. Andrews?"

Dr. Andrews was a friend of Thomas Wayne's and she would never betray Bruce or his secrets. There was also little chance that she could be bought off as there was little she wanted for.

"Dr. Andrews will come once we get his mask off and get him into his bed. No reason to make it obvious." Alfred informed Rachel, reading into her concerns.

Rachel, Alfred, and Lucius braced Bruce and then put him onto the stretcher. They wheeled him inside and then through up to the penthouse. "Hang in there." Alfred said, patting his face.

"Doctor Andrews please…. This is Alfred… as I said, Master Wayne got himself into a fight and…. Thank you… the penthouse…. I will open the private gate."

Rachel thought Alfred nearly flew downstairs to get the doctor. She was struck by the fact that he still looked elegant. "Thank you for coming, doctor."

"My plesasure." Dr. Andrews' eyes remained focused on Bruce. "The least I could do for Thomas's son. Needless to say, you can count on my discretion."

"Thank you."

"All right. Let's give us some privacy now. I will have to undress Bruce." She smiled at Rachel. "I don't think you need to see this either, Alfred." She acknowledged Lucius by smiling and nodding at him partially to indicate that she was not saying anything to him because she did not know him well enough to speak to him and especially to tell him what to do.

"I will excuse myself as well." Lucius said. He put a hand on both Alfred and Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel's phone rang when she was outside. "Harvey, it is too early to say anything. I will call you back as soon as I know… I love you too…. Good-bye."

Rachel sat next to Alfred in silence as they waited for Dr. Andrews to come out. Lucius sat on Alfred's other side. Rachel appreciated the concern on his face for both Bruce and Alfred.

Rachel stared at the wall of the penthouse. Her mind went down to her childhood. She remembered running through these very halls with Bruce. Both of them had been very active children and would run around. This meant that she knew most of the nooks and cranny's of the Wayne holdings. Dr. Wayne had been very good about treating her like Bruce and not the daughter of a hired hand.

She remembered when she first realized that she loved Bruce. It was his senior year of high school. The year that he had started to withdraw into himself. The only people who had seen the real Bruce were Alfred and Rachel. He allowed no one else into his shell, his anti-social personality. They had come here a lot that year as Bruce would also want to run from his constructed self. He would show her his latest design or invention and she would give him company and solace. He would sneak her to a movie. Her mind then turned to one glorious trip to Hawaii. Bruce had been so relaxed in Hawaii. That had been one of the only times since he turned ten that he was completely unveiled with anyone but Alfred. Because when he was in Gotham, she noticed, he would begin to slip into his constructed personality.

An hour later when Michelle still had no come out, she got up and then she got up to make some coffee. Alfred made to get up, but Rachel gestured him down. She came back with coffee, cups, and some biscuits. "take some, so Alfred will." She whispered to Lucius.

As predicted, Alfred made to refuse the coffee until Lucius poured himself and Alfred a cup. Then Alfred's social training took over and he drank some of the coffee as well. Lucius smiled covertly at Rachel who smiled briefly back before looking towards the front again.

Rachel's cellphone went off again. It was Gordon. "Commissioner." She said, struck by the fact that he was distraught, though he was obviously trying to disguise it as it would not be appropriate for the commissioner of police to look so concerned over the well-being of a vigilante. "The doctor is with him right now. She has not come out yet….. yes, I will call you."

They hung up and waited for another hour. As time went on Rachel found herself getting more and more nervous. "Well," the lawyer in her reasoned, "at least it means that he has a chance of survival, because if he did not, then Dr. Andrews would have been out here earlier."

Rachel looked at her watch and knew that she should get some breakfast foods together, but she knew that no one would eat and she also did not want to leave her place of vigil.

Michelle came out. Rachel grabbed Alfred' s arm seeing Michelle's expression. "He is pretty bad shape." She said, bluntly. "The next few hours are critical. I need some more equipment, and right now he is stable enough that I can go and get it. I am sorry the news is not better."

"Thank you, Michelle." Alfred said, getting up, looking old and haggard.

Rachel resisted the impulse to rush in. This was Alfred's moment. Alfred had stuck beside Bruce through everything. Through things that she as his best friend had not stuck by him for. He had been able to reach her when she, Rachel, had not been able to. Alfred had been able to get Bruce to channel his emotions, wealth, and most importantly, his capability for good, into productive uses.

Rachel instead sat silently with Lucius for twenty minutes and then got up. She walked in and took his hand. She marveled at how smooth it was despite his night job.

She moved her fingers within his. "Get better soon." She whispered in his ear.

She found herself having to stop herself from memorizing every line on his face and every scar. From savoring his presence. "You committed yourself to Harvey!" She berated herself.

Her cell phone rang again. It was Harvey. "Harvey Dent." She said, getting up, incensed. She walked outside, and was thankful that most of the walls of the penthouse were soundproof. "The Batman is lying here injured and you want to take credit for his work... that is not the point…. The point is that we should be better than that… you were the one speaking so highly of B-Batman when he was helping Gotham. Now that Gotham no longer needs him…" Rachel was shocked to the bottom of her core. "I know that. That is probably what he would say too, but that is absolutely not the point. We are supposed to be the ones fighting for everything that is good in this world. We are the ones that are supposed to be fighting for law and order…. I can't talk to you right now." Rachel hung up the phone and walked back inside to Bruce.

He was coughing. "Some of the shards must have pierced a lung." Lucius said, sadly.

Rachel knew she was being a bit unreasonable, but she could not help but blame Harvey for the injury to her Bruce….. wait, her Bruce? Rachel again pushed aside the thought, rationalizing that he was her best friend, so naturally she had some rights over him.

Rachel put a cloth on Bruce's forehead and waited as Alfred came in to check on Bruce. "Dinner is prepared. Rachel, go eat something."

Rachel was about to protest when Alfred raised an eyebrow and gave her a firm look which caused her to go outside.

"Now, Master Wayne. You need to get better fast." Alfred said, sitting next to Bruce.

Rachel found that Lucius was also sitting in the kitchen. She laughed, "Alfred has an amazing power over grown adults, doesn't he?"

The phone rang again. "No, Gordon, you are not imposing…. Harvey told me about the press conference…. Well, I think he has not gotten around to telling me about the time….i have to agree with you… what do you have planned." Rachel paused, she would be betraying her fiancé and her decision would have a large impact on his career. "I agree. We must do something….I am with you…. I know. You just get me the materials, and I will take care of the rest."

Rachel quickly finished eating and went back to Bruce. That firmed her resolve. He was lying here injured, having sacrificed everything for Gotham, her, Harvey, and Gordon and Harvey wanted to take the credit for everything that Bruce had accomplished.

Rachel waited until Alfred and Lucius came in again. "I have to do something." She caressed Bruce's arm. "I will be back soon."

Rachel made sure not to think about anything but Bruce and Gotham as she drove to the press conference. The setting sun nearly blinded her and she moved to block the sun with her hand and she saw the engagement ring on her finger. She opened the door and slipped the ring off of her finger, deliberately and sadly.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Gotham." Harvey said, standing in front of the podium. "It is my pleasure to announce that the villain known as the Joker is in custody."

Rachel stepped forward deliberately. "and the hero known as the Batman, in conjunction with GCPD and the rest of the Gotham governmental agencies, including the D.A.'s office played an instrumental role in his apprehension."

Rachel risked a glance at Harvey and saw that he was angry but still, to his surprise, slightly proud. But he was a consummate politician and he recovered quickly and took over. "Thank you, Ms. Dawes. Ms. Dawes has the images of some of the response scenario and we will end with a picture of the Joker in Arkham to assure the people of Gotham that this nightmare is over."

Rachel spaced out for the rest of the conference. "Harvey." She said, putting her hand on his arm. "Let's talk."

Harvey nodded briefly. "Just a moment."

She watched as Harvey shook hands with key members of the press and the Gotham elite. She marveled at how great he was at his job.

She waited in her car for him to come in. She hugged him. They drove in silence for awhile then Harvey said, "I understand why you did what you did. You feel an affinity for the Batman. He has done so much for Gotham, and you have stayed here through so much. I completely understand."

"Harvey… Harvey, you don't get it."

"Gordon helped you, didn't he." When she didn't answer, he said. "It is all right, it is the only way you could have gotten some of the images that he did."

Rachel let her silence do the talking there. Harvey then noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring. Rachel saw where his gaze went. "Harvey. We rushed into this. I don't think we know each other nearly well enough."

"There is someone else, isn't there."

"Harvey." Rachel said, firmly. "this is about us. Not anyone else. I don't even know if there is someone else."

He looked disappointed. "Give me a hint?" She recognized his typical bravado and DA mannerisms coming through.

"Harvey." She answered. She gave him a hug and got out of the car. "I will take the bus. Just drop me at the bus station."

"I cannot even drop you home?"

Rachel laughed. "Of course." She did not tell him that her final destination was not her home.

She grasped Harvey's hand and then got out of her car briefly. She showered in her bathroom to relieve her tension and to immerse herself in the feeling of ownership and personal space until her phone rang. She rushed outside. "Alfred asked me to call you." Lucius's voice came through.

"Oh no." Rachel said, her heart breaking in her throat.

She raced downstairs and then raced to her car. Before she got outside though she noticed Harvey's car outside. Her respect for Harvey dropped a few notches further. "What is up with the men in my life?" She muttered to herself.

However, she had also been slipping Bruce's tails. She slipped out the backdoor and crawled through the woods behind her house to her other car. She snorted at the fact that she still felt the need to do this and the fact that she could pull this off. She had the distinct honor of being one of the only people who could pull the slip on Batman.

Rachel pulled into the familiar driveway and rushed upstairs. Alfred's expression did nothing to ease her fears. If anything he looked more haggard than when she had left.

Rachel rushed to Bruce's side. "Come on. Please." Rachel begged, leaving dignity aside. Alfred was like a father to her, after all, and Lucius was trusted by both Alfred and Bruce.

Michelle gently gestured that Rachel should move. Alfred took Rachel by the shoulders and escorted her out. "Let's let Dr. Anderson work."

"But." Rachel protested feebly.

Michelle came out thirty minutes later. "He is stable." She reported, to everyone's relief. "He is a fighter, just like his father. He is going to be just fine."

Rachel let out a breath that she was not even sure that she had been holding. "He is pretty badly bruised up. Make sure he stays in bed rest for at least two weeks."

Alfred and Rachel exchanged amused glances. That was going to be hard. Bruce had always been active, but becoming Batman had exacerbated that. "He will sleep until the morning. I will come back to check on him tomorrow evening."

"I have guest rooms prepared for both of you."

Lucius excused himself promptly, giving Bruce's room one last look. "I will probably head out to Wayne Enterprises tomorrow, someone needs to keep running the company. Do keep me posted."

"Thanks, Lucius." Alfred said.

"Rachel." Alfred said, when she dawdled.

"Alfred?" Rachel said, laughing, pointing out that he had not moved as well.

Alfred laughed. "I will go to bed if you do."

They both headed up to bed, but Rachel snuck downstairs again.

"I love you, you know. I have always loved you." Rachel whispered to the still unconscious Bruce.

She knew she was being cowardly, telling him when he would not remember, but there was so much history now. There were so many obstacles. Could she truly live this double life? But he did. He did it everyday for Gotham. How could she not support him? How could she not join him?

She had been selfish earlier. She had been selfish in hurting Bruce and adding to his hardships by telling him that they could not be together when he had to be Batman. What did it matter that the public and press would see her as another of his trophies and say that she sold herself to the playboy billionaire, the image of Bruce Wayne. She knew he was a great person inside and that he was doing all of these great things. Shouldn't that be enough for her?

She shook off all of these thoughts. They were unimportant at this point. What was important was that Bruce got better and that no one realized that he was Batman. Lucius and Alfred would have to come up with a very good cover story so that the public did not realize that Bruce and Batman were out of commission at the same time.

"I also need to get to bed. I have to work tomorrow morning and I should leave from my house so Harvey does not realize I gave him the slip."

She slept in the guest room, leaving early after stopping in to see the still unconscious Bruce. She did not want to explain to Alfred that she had left in the middle of night because of Harvey.

Harvey came to her desk and snorted. "It must be nice to be as rich and privileged as your friend Bruce. To be able to just take off in the middle of the work week and cancel all of your appointments to go to Cancun."

"So that was the story Alfred and Lucius had devised." Rachel mused. "At least people were buying it."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could do that." Rachel said, smiling at Harvey to indicate that he was not the reason she wanted to take off in the middle of the week."

"Don't we all." Another ADA said, walking by them.

Rachel smiled at her tightly. Her eyes were always on the clock she wanted to be done here so she could go back to sit by Bruce's bedside.

"Nice to see you here." Bruce said, hoarsely when she arrived.

Rachel smiled, tears in her eyes. She was not surprised to see that he was up and waiting for her. As Dr. Anderson had said, Bruce was a fighter and he would work as hard as he could to always beat the odds.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four nights."

Bruce tried to get up in alarm. "I need to go out. Call Gordon, see what the situation is…"

Rachel pushed him down. "You, Mr. Wayne, are not going anywhere. You are on a strict bed rest regime."

"But…" Bruce tried to feebly protest.

Rachel gave him a stern look. "Just rest. Please."

"Rachel." Bruce said, looking earnestly into Rachel's face. "If I am going to do this. I have to do it well. Batman has to be seen tonight. Otherwise many of the crime lords will be emboldened. This would set me back at least a few months. Also, people need hope. They need reassurance."

Rachel was conflicted. She had just promised herself that she wouldn't get in his way as Batman. "Tomorrow." She said, finally. "Just show yourself on some rooftop somewhere. Don't tell Alfred."

Bruce chuckled weakly. "I will tell him I snuck out if he finds out that I was seen."

As promised the next day, thankfully after a stellar report from Dr. Anderson, Rachel helped Bruce into his Batsuit. He drove the Batpod to a rooftop in a residential area and stood tall atop a building, waiting only for a few minutes until he heard an awestruck voice, "Batman!"

Batman inclined his head and then walked down to where Rachel was waiting with the Batpod.

"Thank you." Bruce said, his voice conveying how grateful he was.

"Anytime." Rachel said, softly. "But don't think this means I am going to let you fight or patrol. This was just because I knew you were right that Batman had to make an appearance." She wagged a finger at him.

He laughed. Rachel found that she had missed his laugh.

Epilogue:

(two weeks later)

"The Joker is gone. But the mob is getting uppity again." Harvey said to Gordon.

"Well, they have less to fear right now." Gordon purposely paused. "the Joker frightened most of the mob as well into keeping a lower profile, as did the mass arrest. We have pinpointed the big money sources. They are working out of the Gotham Trust Bank."

"-and we can't get a search warrant because we don't have enough information to use to tie McClain to the mob."

"I will get you the needed information." A husky voice said.

"Batman!" Both men jumped.

But Batman had flown off.

"That man is incredible." Gordon muttered to himself. "Coming out here so soon and without a grudge. He truly is the hero that Gotham needs and does not deserve."


End file.
